


6am At Sunrise

by CrispyKpop



Series: Taoris fanfics crap [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyKpop/pseuds/CrispyKpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6am At Sunrise

_**Oh she wants me, Oh she's got me, Oh sh-** _

 

"What do you want Chanyeol it's fucking 3 in the god damn morning." Zi Tao answer his phone

 

"Dude get ready we are gonna pick you up in 10 minutes!" He said from the other line sounding more energised than usual

 

"Wait what?! You're gonna pi-" said Zi Tao before Chanyeol could hang up

 

Zi Tao didn't believe Chanyeol, so he just decided to go back to sleep. Like seriously come on who calls their friend at 3 in the morning telling them to get ready? Who goes out in 3 in the morning is the real question? Not Zi Tao that's for sure. Well at least that's what he thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few minutes later Zi Tao heard someone knocking on the door. He decided to ignore it for a while until he started to get annoyed of someone banging on the door. Zi Tao angrily walked to the door and slammed it open.

 

"What!" He said yelling at the one who was knocking on the door

 

"Hi." Said Chanyeol "hmm, you seem to still be in your pajamas." He continued giving him a childish look

 

"Of course I was sleeping!" Zi Tao snapped at him

 

"Well didn't I tell you to get ready? Come on get ready we're going somewhere."

 

"Yes you did and no I won't go with you guys anywhere at this time. I have work tomorrow unlike your dumbass."

 

"Did I mention Yi Fan is in the car waiting for you?"

 

"I'll go get ready."

 

"Yeah I thought so. I'll wait for you in the van!" Chanyeol yelled to him as he walked to the van parked in front of his house

 

Zi Tao was taking longer than usual changing, he was picking up the perfect outfit. To impress Yi Fan of course. Once he decided on the perfect outfit he decided to style his hair a bit. He just wanted to be perfect for Yi Fan because he loved that man. He loved everything about him. Wu Yi Fan his boyfriend, his Dragon, his first love, his everything. Zi Tao look in the mirror one last time before heading out and putting on his couples ring that Yi Fan gave him on their anniversary when they were in college.

 

"Shit! What took you so long Tao?" Yi Xing asked as he rolled down the window

 

"Awww is little Huang Zi Tao trying to impress Mr. Wu Yi Fan?" Luhan teased as he opened the door to the back seats

 

"What the fuck!?" Zi Tao yelled confused as he saw all the back seats were taken "There is literally no space for me!"

 

"Yeah there was no space for me either so I decided to sit in between Chanyeol's legs." Baekhyun said looking at Zi Tao from the way back

 

"Why don't you just sit in Yi Fan's lap or in between his legs." Kyungsoo recommend sitting on Jongin's lap "none of us fit anyways."

 

"Why didn't you guys just take two cars?" Zi Tao complained getting in to the car going to sit on Yi Fan's lap

 

"Hey my panda." Yi Fan whispered into Zi Tao's ear when he sat down on his lap

 

"Hi Dragon." Zi Tao smiled pecking his lover softly on his lips

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Joonmyun drove for a few minutes after picking up Zi Tao before stopping at a gas station.

 

"Hey I noticed you're wearing the ring I gave you  a 2 years ago." Yi Fan commented looking at his panda's hand before grabbing it and intertwining their fingers together

 

"Yeah I am," he said blushing then looking at his Dragon's hands "why aren't you wearing yours?"

 

"I don't need to wear it anymore."

 

"What? But why? I thought you-"

 

" _Said I'll never take it off._  Tao somethings need to change sometimes."

 

Zi Tao couldn't reply to that he just kept looking at their hands intertwined. Until Yi Fan let go of his hand. Zi Tao felt a little heart broken he still remember the day when Yi Fan gave him that ring

 

Zi Tao was in the library reading his favorite book he loved ever since he was little. While reading he suddenly felt someone tap on his right shoulder then he turned around to see who it was. It was no one Zi Tao ignored it then turned back his book but it was gone. Zi Tao stood up to go find whoever took his book. As he turned to push in his chair he saw him.

 

"Yi Fan give me back the book." Zi Tao said politely with a soft voice

 

"I'll give you back the book if you give me a kiss." Yi Fan teased waving the book in front of Zi Tao's face

 

"Fine," Zi Tao leaned in to give his lover a kiss on the cheek "there"

 

"Did it has to be on the lips though." Yi Fan said hiding the book beside his back

 

Zi Tao groaned and leaned in to kiss him in the lips. Yi Fan moved closer to Zi Tao setting the book on the table grabbing his waist pulling him a bit more closer. Zi Tao wrapped his arms around Yi Fan's neck. Yi Fan deepened the kiss kissing him with passion Zi Tao felt like was gonna pass out. Zi Tao then broke the kiss for some air.

 

"Hey come one. I have something to give you let's get out of here." Yi Fan whispered in Zi Tao's ear

 

Zi Tao nodded and followed Yi Fan out of the library. They went to a cafe to order some drinks then when to a park to sit on the benches. Zi Tao rest his head on Yi Fan's shoulder. They stayed quite for a few minutes enjoying the silence until Zi Tao broke that silence.

 

"You said you needed to give me something." Zi Tao said holding Yi Fan's

 

"Oh that's right I forgot." He said laughing abit putting his drink down and using his free hand to look in his pocket for something. "Ah! Here it is."

 

He pulled his hand out if his pocket and make a fist in front of them. Then turing his hand around revealing what was inside his fist.

 

"Oh my god Wu Yi Fan." Zi Tao said looking at the rings in his hand 

 

"Tao! Tao! Zi Tao!" Chanyeol called noticing he was day dreaming

 

"Yeah! Yeah!" He said snapping back into reality

 

"It's your turn. Truth or Dare?" Sehun said looking at the blonde that was sitting on his boyfriend's lap

 

"Truth." Zi Tao said confidently

 

"Is it true what girls at school said back in high that Yi Fan has a monster dick?" Sehun asked with a smirk on his face

 

"Why Ye-" 

 

"Okay you don't need to answer that." Yi Fan said nervously putting his hand on Zi Tao's mouth so he wouldn't answer

 

"Hey Joonmyun where we going?" Zi Tao asked the driver that kept trying flirt with Yi Xing

 

"That I don't know either." He replied knowing where but didn't want to tell Zi Tao

 

"Eh?! What do you mean you don't know."

 

"I actually do but I was ordered not to tell you."

 

"Okay which one of you fuckers was it?"

 

"I can tell you want time we're getting there though."

 

"Ah! Really what time are we getting there."

 

"6am at sunrise."

 

The rest of the way was just yelling, singing, and Yi Fan whispering naughty things he wanted to do to Zi Tao into his ear, but mostly yelling and singing. Slowly the van began to get quite by everyone started to fall asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Baby panda wake up we're almost there." Yi Fan said as he gently woke up his boyfriend.

 

"Love did you stay up?" Zi Tao asked still half asleep looking around seeing everyone asleep

 

"Yeah me, Yi Xing, and Joonmyun did." He replied giving him a kiss on his soft lips

 

"You should of slept." Zi Tao recommended kissing back his Dragon

 

"Nah, I wasn't tired."

 

"I had a dream."

 

"Really what was it about?" Yi Fan asked looking out the window humming

 

"It was about you breaking up with me. You didn't want me anymore. You had a new lover. You've been cheating on me since you gave the ring." He said in a shakey voice then looked down at his hand to look at the ring.

 

_It was gone._

 

"The ring," Zi Tao said worried looking around to find it "the ring." 

 

"What about the ring?" Yi Fan said turning his gaze away from the window

 

"It's gone!" Zi Tao yelled looking straight in Yi Fan's eyes

 

"Oh yeah I took it off your finger." Yi Fan replied calmly with a smile on his face

 

"What?! Why Yi Fan?!" Zi Tao asked with a look as if he's seen someone being killed

 

"I told you already you don't need it anymore Zi Tao." Yi Fan said with a serious tone in his voice

 

"Why Yi Fan I thought you loved me. I-"

 

"Huang Zi Tao. Of course I love you end of conversation."

 

"Yi Fan I-"

 

"I said end of conversation Zi Tao."

 

Zi Tao and Yi Fan didn't talk to each other for the rest of the minutes they were in van.

 

"Okay. We've arrived." Said Joonmyun waking up everyone. While Yi Xing, Zi Tao and Yi Fan got off the van.

 

"The beach." Zi Tao said to himself talking to himself "Why did we come here?" looking out in at the sea

 

"Beautiful isn't it." Yi Fan said to Zi Tao "I told Joonmyun to take us here." facing Zi Tao and smiling

 

Once everyone was awake they ran out of the car started yelling and taking off their clothes running to the huge puddle in front off them.

 

"Hey Tao we've been dating since freshman year in high school. What if I told you I didn't want to be your boyfriend anymore, but something more."

 

"Yi Fan what are you talking about."

 

"Zi Tao I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you marry me." Asked Yi Fan bending on one knee pulling out a ring in a red velvet box

 

_"Yi Fan."_


End file.
